Halloween Special 2011
by gammastre
Summary: Honda, Otogi, Mai, Jonouchi, Yami, Ryou, and Anzu go trick or treating! And make a quick stop at Ryou's house...


Halloween special guys :)

The second most dangerous time of year had come. Halloween. A festive day of ghouls and demons, ghosts and zombies, and any other scary creepy supernatural beings. The one day that the Millennium spirits could walk free without being freed from their respective items. The one day that people believe just about anything and open their doors to total strangers. Halloween.

Yami looked down at himself. He was wearing his customary pharaoh clothing, bedecked in its entire rich, golden splendor. The others thought he was ready-dressed for Trick-or-Treating. To everyone else, he had the most intricate, real-life costume. But this was Yami's everyday wear. He did not want to go out on such a special day that allows for the dressing up as anything imaginable. He sighed. What could he wear instead? Anything and everything he owned was of the Old Egyptian nobility style. Boring. He rummaged through Yugi's clothing in search of something suitable. Anything of Yugi's would be a new change, dressing up, for him, but to everyone else, he would just be walking around in normal clothing, dampening the festive spirit. Underneath all of Yugi's clothing lay some dirty, ragged cloth. There was a tasseled rope on one piece, indicating that it should be tied. The other piece had two holes. Yami assumed that the cloth adorned with the rope was the bottom and slid the other piece over his head, placing his arms through the holes. Tying the bottom around his waist, he found that the cloth only had two flaps: one in front covering his loins and the other covering his bottom. He went to a mirror. His bronze skin shimmered as if with a sheen of sweat in the bathroom mirror, and his muscles lay bare, prominent for the world to see. Anzu should like this costume. He would be a fitting partner to Anzu's costume, as she was dressed as an Egyptian dancer. Yami went downstairs to meet up with everyone again in the living room.

Everyone was elaborately dressed up: Jonouchi as a knight in golden (painted) armor (cloth), Honda as a badass gang leader, Mai as a harpy, Duke Devlin as a red and black die, and Ryou as a white angel. And then there was Anzu. She was wearing the minimum slightly yellowed cotton clothing of an Egyptian dancer, baring her navel and her hips. Golden jewelry peppered her body, tinkling here and there at the slightest movement. Her body was still tan from the summer, and she had heavy dark makeup on, emphasizing her bright, glittery eyes. A nose ring glimmered. Yami was breathless. He had not seen her in costume before he went to change, so her transformation from the normal, peppery, happy Anzu into the seductive, sultry dancer astonished him. He knew he was staring, but he could not look away until Duke Devlin knocked into him due to the clumsiness of being a die. Everyone exchanged excited glances before quickly grabbing a pillowcase and running out the door.

Left or right? To the left is Ryou's house and to the right is Devlin's. "Why don't we go to the left, come back on the other side, and then continue to Devlin's before circling back on the side we are currently on to reach home," asked Yami. Everyone agreed. Yami was a pharaoh, a king. He was good at making quick decisions. The group quickly spread out into a formation, with Jounouchi and Mai in the front, Ryou, Devlin, and Honda in the middle, and Anzu and Yami at the rear. Quickly visiting each house and saying "Trick-or-Treat," they made their way towards Ryou's house, chatting happily all the while. By the time they reached Ryou's house, their bags were already halfway full. Ryou's house was at the end of the neighborhood, shadowed by many trees. No trick or treaters dared visit his house, for even without any decorations, the house was scarier than any haunted house. It's a good thing that nobody else dared visit the house.

When Ryou went to open the front door with his key, his foot fell through the wooden floor and a bucket of dark, oozing goo splattered over everyone (everyone had squeezed onto the porch). Surprised, Jonouchi and Honda screeched, jumping to the side and heavily bumping into Mai, causing her to fall onto Duke Devlin, who then flailed his arms and knocked Anzu and Yami over onto the floor. Yami collapsed onto Anzu, his entire weight resting on her.

Yami's breath came faster as he realized his position. And especially his clothing, or lack thereof. While everyone else scrambled to get up again, and Ryou tried to pry himself out of the hole without ripping splinters and wooden shards through his legs, Yami stared at Anzu. In the poor lighting, her tan face gave off a soft glow, cheeks flushed because of Yami's position above her. There was no helping it. Yami leaned down towards Anzu's face, unaware of the small black object that rolled next to Anzu's head. Just as his lips were about to make contact with Anzu's, a black cobweb net suddenly exploded across his face, binding tightly to his skin. To any observer, the net was merely a net. But to Yami, the net was a perfect rendition of Bakura's face, with his proportions lined up so that his eyes gazed deeply into Yami's and his lips melted across Yami's.

Yami tried to screech, but the net across his mouth just fell into his mouth and prevented any noise from coming out. He rolled off of Anzu, not caring that he knocked the just-risen Duke Devlin and Jonouchi over. Scrabbling at the net, he desperately tried to yank it off to no avail. Ryou, still stuck in the hole, looked back at all the noise Yami was making, glimpsing a small shadow retracting into the ceiling right above Anzu. Yami, giving up on removing the net, faded away back to his Millennium Puzzle. His costume lay on the floor – the only indication that someone had been there previously. At the sudden cessation of noise, everyone stopped their actions. They were merely getting more tangled and losing precious hours of trick-or-treating.

Ryou was the first to resume moving, finally getting (relatively safely) out of the hole. His beautiful white angel costume was a mess, though his fluffy white hair remained beautifully fluffy and white. Once Ryou was free, he helped the others up and brought everyone into the house to get cleaned up. After all that excitement, they decided to just rest and hang out at Ryou's house. Honda flopped onto a chair in the living room while the others went and cleaned up. He grabbed his bag from the floor and shoved his hand into its recess. And promptly shrieked. Black spiders crawled out of the bag. By the time everyone else reached the living room to see what was wrong, the spiders had formed letters on the wall. Everyone read it at the same time, just as the room burst into orange dancing flames. Ryou, white with fear, raced to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher, only to slip on a wrapper and fall into the flames. Mai and Anzu saw Ryou fall into the fire, and Mai ran over to help while Anzu fainted from shock. Upon reaching Ryou, she saw that not a hair of him was burned. She looked up at the words again and sat down in shock and relief. Looking towards Jonouchi, who'd run outdoors dancing around and yelling his head off, she began laughing hysterically. Ryou, crawling up from the floor, bruised, smiled weakly and began laughing himself. Everyone else slowly joined in as the words' meaning sank into their minds. "Happy Halloween. Bakura and Yugi."

Meanwhile, Bakura, Yugi, and Kaiba sat under the stars on a hill munching on the candy they'd stolen from everyone.


End file.
